thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 16/Transcript
Salene: Trudy. Trudy: Oh what it's not how it looks, please. Salene: It's not. Trudy: After everything you said to me you little liar, you lied to me. Bray: I don't lie. Trudy: You said there was nothing going on between you and Salene. Bray: There wasn't it just happened a spontaneous spare of the moment thing. Trudy: Don't you dare say it meant nothing. Bray: Look I like Salene and I care about her but I care about you to. Trudy: That suppose to make me feel better is it Bray's little herman i'm lucky enough to be one of his girlies. Bray: Look I can't live this fantasy your creating about us. Trudy: What is so difficult we've got Brady we care about each other what do you want Bray tell me I can be it anything. Bray: What I want is some space and peace and I'm obviously never gonna get it around here. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Amber: Hey your up early. Zandra: Things to organize places to go. Amber: You sound like a girl with plans. Zandra: To right man type plans. Amber: I should have guessed so what's Lex in for now then. Zandra: Just a zap of romance it's what's missing in our lives. Amber: And the rest. Zandra: This survival business is all very well but we women need a bit of love and attention at times. Amber: So your gonna bombard him with champagne and roses. Zandra: I'm just planning a cozy candlelit dinner for two whip up something amazing from the food store wear my sexiest number. Amber: I think I get the picture. Zandra: I'll have him whispering sweet nothings in my ear by the end of the evening. Amber: You'll have him hot and bothered more like. Zandra: Fine I can handle Lex. Amber: Me to which makes me wonder. Zandra: What? Amber: Why do you bother? Zandra: We're not all frigid Amber. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Cloe: Look what I found in the antique shop. Patsy: We had an atlas like that at school, Miss Jenkins used to make us point and say Paris is the capital of France and Austria's the capital of Holland. Cloe: That's not right it's Amsterdam Austria's a whole different country stupid. Patsy: What's Austria's capital then smarty pants? Cloe: It's, it hasn't got one. Patsy: Course it has all countries have got capitals, Amber. Amber: What? Patsy: Haven't all countries got capitals. Amber: Yes why do you ask? Patsy: Cloe said Austria doesn't have one. Cloe: So what it doesn't matter? Amber: Well Geography's important so we know where we are in the world. Cloe: I know exactly where we are stuck in this stupid mall and I suppose we'll be here forever. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Lex: Hiya, Sexy. Fancy getting in? Zandra: Now, why would I wanna do that? Lex: Warm this cold, cold bed. Zandra: Time you were up anyway. Lex: Says who? Zandra: Can't have our chief of security lying around drooling over Ferrari's. Lex: It's a weird world we live in now. Before Ferrari's were totally out of reach. You had to be a rock star to own one. Zandra: Or go out with one. Lex: Now there's all the Ferrari's you can lay your hand on, but no juice. Zandra: Never mind. You can still have the things that matter, like me. Lex: Depends what you mean by have. Zandra: Lets not get in to that. Lex: Where's the fun in life? Zandra: I can answer that. Tonight, candlelit dinner for two. Lex: Which two? Zandra: You're a pig. Lex: As invites go, I've had better. Zandra: It'll be great. Your favorite grub, food rationing permitting. Lex: Sounds more promising. Zandra: Just you and me alone, together. Lex: It's getting better by the minute. Zandra: Do I take that as a yes? Lex: Depends. Zandra: On what? Lex: Whether your gonna wear your feathers and lace. Zandra: You'll just have to wait and see. My place, seven thirty, and don't be late. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Cloe: Up Bob come on lie down Bob, sometimes do you hate it here. Trudy: Yes. Cloe: I do and I hate everyone to except you and Brady, sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Trudy: No it's not you Cloe it's Bray he's gone. Cloe: You mean gone, gone forever. Trudy: I don't know. Cloe: Men aren't good things are they, they always upset you and make you cry. Trudy: The ones I meet do. Cloe: Did you love Bray? Trudy: Do I do love Bray. Cloe: I'm never going to love boys they're to much trouble. Trudy: I wish I'd thought the same way as you. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tai-San: You'll get married very late in life and have three children. Amber: If it's so late when will I get the chance to have three kids. Tai-San: Fate will arrange it for you, you have to trust Amber. Amber: You really believe all this. Tai-San: Most definitely there more things in heaven and earth Horacio than I dreamed of in your philosophy? Amber: Shakespeare Hamlet. Tai-San: You remembered something from school then? Amber: Which is more than can be said for those kids they didn't know what the capital of Austria was? Tai-San: Oops. Amber: So I've been thinking we need to start some lessons. Tai-San: Great idea. Amber: Is that great as in boring or great as in you'll help. Tai-San: You've twisted my arm. Amber: Cool well I'm okay at Maths and English but I'm rubbish at Physics and Chemistry. Tai-San: Forget them. Amber: But they're important. Tai-San: Tell me why. Amber: Well Physics for example Jack's building all sorts of stuff for us to communicate with. Tai-San: All we need to communicate is mouths, ears, eyes, heart. Amber: Well fine for in here but what about out there. Tai-San: You've got to learn to deal with present reality Amber right now you and aware all that exists. Amber: Sounds heavy, Tai-San. Tai-San: Yes. Amber: Do you think you can come down of the ether long enough to teach the kids they're times tables. Tai-San: I'll try and fit it in between meditations. Amber: Your on. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dal: Trudy do you think Brady needs changing. Trudy: I don't know. Dal: Or maybe she's hungry. Trudy: Maybe. Dal: Trudy what's happened is there anything we can do? Trudy: It's just something Cloe said? Dal: Something Cloe said upset you? Trudy: She asked if Bray had gone, gone like forever. Jack: Well I didn't know he's had gone at all and if he has it's nothing new. Dal: Shut up Jack, he's left you again, did you argue. Trudy: I think I've really done it this time scared him of for good. Dal: I'm sorry. Trudy: I couldn't handle it Dal if he never came back what would I do. Jack: I think the baby's a bit pongy. Dal: Trudy. Jack: I think we better take sprog lit away don't you Dal? ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dal: She needs changing. Amber: Like it needs saying. Salene: Why isn't Trudy doing it? Dal: She's sleeping. Amber: You mean she doesn't want to, why not? Dal: She's depressed about Bray. Amber: What's he gone and done now? Dal: He's just gone. Amber: Why they seemed to be getting on really well? Salene: Relationships who can tell. Dal: Anyway we better get going Jack's got a-- Jack: Fish to fry. Amber: I am tired of being lumbered with her responsibilities. Salene: It must be hard though. Amber: Why? Salene: Coping with a new born baby and a free spirited guy who doesn't know what he wants. Amber: Very sympathetic of you, what do you mean doesn't know what he wants. Salene: Okay I mean who doesn't know who he wants. Amber: You or Trudy what have you done Salene. Salene: It was just one kiss a quick snog I don't know why she's making such a fuss about it. Amber: You kissed Bray. Salene: At Cloe's party we didn't mean to. Amber: That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. Salene: It wasn't an excuse it's a fact and I don't want any lectures tank you. Amber: You realize you could've just crashed the whole group shaky as it is. Salene: Don't be so dramatic Amber guys have dumped girls before and the world survived. Amber: You think he might come back to you then. Salene: If that kiss was anything to go by. Amber: You said it was just one quick snog. Salene: I lied. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Zandra: It's amazing what you can do with tuna, tinned beans and mash, isn't it? Lex: And I thought, I was eating pepperoni pizza. Zandra: Idiot, I'm a women of many talents, even if I do say so myself. Lex: You've got a lot babe. Zandra: Go on list them then. Lex: Well, you cook, you look drop dead sexy, and I bet you'd be great in bed. Zandra: Lex, don't spoil things. Lex: You know you don't mean that. Zandra: Don't Lex. Lex: I've had enough of this you little tease. You know you want it and babe your gonna get it. Zandra: Don't Lex, please stop it! Get off me! Ryan: What are you doing Lex? Lex: Who invited you? Ryan: Get off, get off! Lex: It was her own fault! She asked for it! Zandra: Stop it Ryan, you're strangling him! Ryan: You alright? Zandra: No, how could he? Ryan: I don't know I suppose he got a bit carried away. Zandra: A bit he almost raped me he would have if you hadn't stopped him your a hero. Ryan: Anyone would do the same. Zandra: You saved me Ryan and I'm really truly grateful, one minute we were snogging and next he jumped on me. Salene: What did you expect him to do suggest a game of ludo? Amber: Cut it out Salene can't you see she's still freaked. Zandra: It was so awful I was terrified. Amber: Not half as terrified as Lex will be when I get a hold of him. Zandra: Why what are you gonna do to him? Amber: I haven't figured out something horrible enough yet before he would have been put on trial for assault. Zandra: That's going a bit far isn't it. Amber: He has to to be punished. Zandra: No just forget it please. Amber: Zandra if we let him get away with it what kind of message does that send to the others you want to sleep safe in your bed at night don't you? Zandra: Well yeah but-- Amber: But. Zandra: What if it wasn't all his fault? Amber: What do you mean? Zandra: What if I might have been leading him on a tiny bit? Salene: Hard to imagine. Amber: Shut up Salene, so you want him to get away with it. Zandra: I expect he's feeling horribly guilty I'm sure he won't try it again. Tai-San: Lex isn't getting away with it he's really messed up his psychic energy. Salene: Who cares? Tai-San: It's not good for the group bad vibes. Amber: What about Zandra's psychic energy he certainly gave that a bashing? Tai-San: Your right Amber they both need to do something to repair the damage. Zandra: Well I know what I'll be doing staying as far away from him as possible. Tai-San: That's not the answer what you both need is healing communion. Amber: Tai-San's getting weird again what I need is a cup of tea. Salene: Me to. Zandra: So what's healing communion when it's at home. Tai-San: Like marriage. Zandra: You've got to be joking. Tai-San: You won't give him what he wants because your afraid he'll dump you. Zandra: To right he would. Tai-San: Mean while he's so frustrated he's jumping on you. Zandra: Don't remind me. Tai-San: Doesn't marriage solve both problems. Zandra: Well if you put it like that. Tai-San: I'll even perform the ceremony. Zandra: You're serious aren't you? Locos: Priestess power, Priestess power, Priestess power, priestess power, Ebony: Look get him! Locos: Lets get him! Ryan: You okay now. Zandra: Much better thanks. Ryan: He shouldn't have done it. Zandra: I expect he's hold up somewhere feeling dead guilty. Ryan: Lex. Zandra: Maybe not. Ryan: I brought you this. Zandra: We don't have bath's Ryan but it's a lovely thought I'll keep it for when we do? Ryan: So your single now. Zandra: I suppose so. Ryan: Me to. Zandra: That's right. Ryan: We're both single. Zandra: Yes Ryan. Ryan: I'd take much better care of you than he ever did please Zandra give me a chance. Zandra: You mean us go out together. Ryan: I could make you happy I know I could. Zandra: Your so sweet. Ryan: I didn't wanna be sweet I wanna be like Lex so you'll fancy me. Zandra: No you don't your a far better man than Lex only. Ryan: You don't fancy me. Zandra: I've always gone for the bums it's in my nature if only I could fall for a good guy like you. Ryan: So your saying no. Zandra: I'm saying find a girl that deserves you and I'm really sorry it's not me. Amber: Okay lets try eleven in to one hundred and seventy six, Cloe what do we do first? Cloe: Eleven goes in to seventeen nearly twice. Patsy: Your suppose to say once and six left over. Amber: Well done Patsy come and write that up. Tai-San: What do we do now Paul? Paul: Have some more chocolate. Amber: Paul. Patsy: I know eleven in to the sixty six goes six so the answers sixteen. Cloe: Clever clogs. Patsy: Just because you can't do Maths. Cloe: I could if someone else wasn't always butting in first. Tai-San: Kids this isn't a competition anyway we've all got different talents. Patsy: She's best at sucking her thumb. Cloe: You promised you wouldn't say you promised? Patsy: What's it matter anyway? Amber: it does to her that was unkind. Tai-San: I told you we'd have been better of teaching them about caring and sharing. Cloe: I'm never sharing anything with her. Amber: I think I've gone of this idea in a big way class dismiss. Lex: I'd suppose you've come for an apology. Zandra: That would be nice yes. Lex: Alright I'm sorry but a man can only take so much come on. Zandra: I was only flirting. Lex: Well when it works and I get excited what am I supposed to do. Zandra: Show some restraint and respect. Lex: You should try being a man it's not that easy, you alright. Zandra: Yeah thanks for asking. Lex: I suppose that's it then. Zandra: Not exactly. Lex: You wanna give it another go. Zandra: I want us to get married. Lex: You've gotta be winding me up right. Zandra: No. Lex: How come? Zandra: Tai-San said we'd both be getting what we wanted and it'd be spiritually uplifting. Lex: Oh in that case yeah. Zandra: So what do you say? Lex: I say your completely of your trolley. Ryan: Oh sorry. Zandra: No you stay Ryan I'm out of here. Ryan: You were way out of order you shouldn't treat women like that you? Lex: She just asked me to marry her. Ryan: Not seriously. Lex: Dead. Ryan: But, but there's no one proper to marry you both so it couldn't be real. Lex: Good point, good point. Locos: Get him, get him! Ebony: Tie him up then we'll have some fun. Lex: About this wedding. Zandra: What about it? Lex: Shall we ask Ryan to be the best man. Salene: You certainly got up on the right side of the bed this morning. Zandra: Well it's not everyday you get. Salene: Get what? Zandra: Nothing I promised I wouldn't say. Salene: You are such a tease, sorry that wasn't very tactful not after what you've just been through. Zandra: Oh that's all history. Salene: You certainly forgive and forget pretty quickly. Zandra: Neither actually I took a different approach. Salene: You kneed him in the whatsits. Zandra: I asked him to marry me oh I've told you now. Salene: You what? Zandra: I'm getting married Salene. Salene: What's the catch? Zandra: I don't know what your on about? Salene: I'm on about why? Zandra: Simple Lex and I love each other and want to tie the knot Tai-San's gonna do it. Salene: We're talking the same Lex here the one who ignores you and puts you down and has been known to attack you. Zandra: But that was before we were committed. Salene: You think just because Tai-San's gonna perform some wacky ceremony the guys gonna change? Zandra: It won't be wacky and Lex wouldn't be doing it if he wasn't serious. Salene: So when's the big day Zandra: Soon as I've got a dress sorted out. Dal: I'm worried about her she's just lying there. Jack: You think she's broken up for good with Bray. Ryan: Relationships who needs them. Cloe: Bray shouldn't keep going of like that anyway he should be a good dad. Ryan: He's not the dad. Cloe: Well a good pretend dad then. Salene: You'll never guess what I've just been told. Jack: Give up what? Salene: Although it was in confidence. Amber: Well keep it that way then. Salene: I can't Zandra and Lex are getting hitched. Amber: They're what? Tai-San: So she took my advice. Amber: This was your idea. Tai-San: She gets her wedding ring he gets his oats. Amber: For a spiritual person you can be amazingly course. Tai-San: I prefer to call it being grounded. Jack: She needs her head examined I always thought she had a screw loose. Dal: She does love him. Amber: Yeah but he doesn't know the meaning of the word. Salene: The scary thing is she thinks it's gonna change Lex. Dal: Only a knock on the head with a large hammer would change Lex. Amber: And will it mean anything if you do the ceremony. Tai-San: Thanks a bunch. Amber: You know what I mean your not qualified. Tai-San: Your looking to the past again Amber things have changed we are making new rules we're whatever we want to be. Zandra: Hi gang you'll never believe what I'm doing. Locos: Who's the tough guy now. Ebony: Stop, go I need to talk to him alone, I've seen you with Zoot and I wanna know where he is you will answer me because if you don't I'll let the boys have they're fun. Category:Series 1 transcripts